King of the End (ToF)
A King of the End is not truly royalty of any kind, but rather a certain individual in time who is tasked with guiding the heroes of his time towards victory against the malevolent entity known as Odyss. The King of the End is normally born at the end of every era, at a pivotal point when Odyss reawakens and he is tasked with the preservation of all Near-Human species at large. Every King of the End has been known to be a mage born into a Magical Bloodline, except the Zeroth King of the End, or the Zero King, who was the first emperor of Betoriv. As such, all Kings of the End naturally have a Family Crest drawn into their souls. They are all also very powerful mages, practicing magic of the highest caliber with almost no restraints, and wielding powerful weapons. Background. Traits Every King of the End is a unique individual, but there are traits that they all share, with no known exception. The Kings of the End have all being born as human individuals, and none of them have ever come from a different race. It is unknown why this is so, but of the six Kings of the End that have existed in time, even if some of them are partially from another race, all of them have been noted to be fully human. It is perhaps due to the fact that humans are probably the most common race on Carokiiv, and also because humans are noted as the most magically capable of every race. Every King of the End is also male, again with no exception, because they serve as the diametric opposite of the malevolent Odyss, who is female. Thus, they are also the opposite gender as compared to her. Every King of the End also possesses the innate "Seven Traits of the King", as listed below: # The Right of the King - this is Vitakinesis, and rules the transfer, creation and destruction of the life force. Every King of the End is born with 11 Vitakinetic Channels, which is more than the limit of a normal mage (7 Channels), making them immortal and never age. This is known as the power which decides life and death, as the King who rules all man decides the life and death of all # The Sword of the King - this is the unique spirit swords which are wielded by the Kings of the End. They have extreme power even beyond the highest class of normal Spirit Sword, and always contain human mages as their spritual core. Each can release a terrible world changing power of destruction, but only if the King of the End can reconcile the evil consequences of their noble wishes. # The Beauty of the King - this is the innate attractiveness and charm of every King of the End, which manifests as their eternal youth (consequence of their Vitakinetic Channels), incredible perfected form and a certain ability that allows them to "alter the distance between hearts" regarding all women towards them. The power is meant to force a King Servant into submission. # The Wisdom of the King - this is the incredible intellect of every King of the End, which encompasses the very basis of magic, written into their mind. It grants inhuman ability to learn everything and anything the King of the End gazes upon, and allows them to understand what cannot be understood. # The Power of the King - this is the physical prowess every King of the End possesses, as a perfected warrior and mage of good who will drive back evil. It grants their inhuman reflexes and superhuman physiques. # The Fortitude of the King - this is the expanded flow of mana and stamina within the body of a King of the End. Their power will be refilled faster than a normal human, from their vast magical circuit network and mysteriously improved Family Crests. Kings of the End never tire as a result, except from intense battles.. # The Law of the King - this is the "absolute reality sphere" around the King of the End that represents total dominion and truth. It cannot be pierced by reality warping or bending effects, permitting the passage of only energy and matter that has natural "right". This grants Kings of the End absolute immunity to reality bending magical forms or anti reality attacks. Every King of the End also has a special inner thought process known as The Will of the King. This is the core of the King of the End's belief. The pillar that supports their will to fight on for all Near Humans against the all enveloping darkness. Every King of the End has his reason to win Odyss and this is why he can even fight in the first place. This grants no power, but gives the King of the End the only reason he needs to even actuate his power. Due to the deep ties that every King of the End has to the Divine Art of Vitakinesis, which they are naturally versed in it due to their birth with 11 Vitakinetic Channels, all Kings of the End are able to use the highest form of Death Grip, which is capable of killing all enemies in the target radius with no limit to the number of targets. They can also perform large scale healing and cleansing. The 11 Vitakinetic Channels also allow a King of the End to rebuild their physical body even if their physical form is completely destroyed via disintegration, so long as their soul still persists. This will cause them to fall into stasis but their physical forms can be recovered within 24 hours, making them truly immortal as they cannot die of old age, do not age and have incredibly fast healing speeds. Destruction of their soul, or direct damage to the soul is still a viable way of harming and killing them. Role Every King of the End in his era isn't charged with combating Odyss in direct combat, for he is too powerful and will end up causing mass collateral damage if he engages Odyss in serious battle, should he go all out and fight to win. The King of the End protects man from the forces of Odyss, and has the powers to drive them back, but he is not tasked with directly making Odyss fall into stasis once more. Should a King of the End cause too much loss of human life, he can be considered to have failed, as he has practically did Odyss' bidding to cause untold misery and suffering. Should a King of the End directly battle Odyss and win, destroying Odyss in the process, this upsets the cosmic balance of good and evil which drives the fulcrum of progress, thus most Kings of the End have taken to viewing the battle and only aiding on the path to defeating Odyss. A King of the End's power is somewhat above that of Odyss, mainly because his capacity for magic is somewhat greater and his power will counter and overwrite Odyss', preventing her dark influence from spreading too far. As a result of this imbalances, the King of the End normally will search for the Hero of his age and time, who is a normal person charged with defeating Odyss, no matter the measures that need to be taken, or the lives that have to be lost. The Hero is someone the King of the End will feel a special affinity towards, be it as a lover, sibling, friend or similar. The Hero will never be the children or parents of the King of the End in question. Even if the King of the End finds someone they think is unsuitable to become a hero, it is their imperative to work towards an outcome where said person can contribute towards the defeat and sealing of Odyss in one way or another. They have to guide, protect and shape the person into becoming the one who will send Odyss back into stasis. Unique Equipment King Servant Every King of the End has a unique and powerful Perfected Grimoire, known as their King Servant, which manifests without exception as a beautiful, winged woman who has a copy of their Family Crest for the casting of elemental magic and a unique set of spells. The King Servants are specialized to perform powerful magic even their masters do not have the capability of performing by themselves, despite their incredible power. It is known that the King Servants have full human speech capability, and high intelligence of a high tier mage. A King Servant has the advantages of a Perfected Grimoire, but the additional ability of having unique magic that signifies the ultimate magic of their King. This power manifests as a unique magic that characterizes each King Servant, even if they always possess the same Family Crest as the King of the End they are the Grimoire of, and thus can cast all sorts of elemental spells. They serve as the "Civil Wisdom" and "Governmental Law" of their king. A King Servant may only be summoned by a King of the End, and sustains herself on her own mana, allowing her to persist even if she is not supplied by any mana and isolated from her master. She can stray as far as she wants from her master with no fear of vanishing. This is a unique Grimoire form that is stronger than even a Perfected grimoire, but as normal Near Humans cannot summon one it is not considered a true Grimoire form. King Servants still require their master's mana in order to perform their extreme magic due to their innate mana generally not being enough to perform this. However, King Servants have a very high mana regeneration, and can operate entirely independent of their masters for all magic that isn't their extreme magic, making them extremely powerful even if not supported by a master. They can also rapidly refill mana by conversion of anything that stores energy, unlike any other Grimoire, and so can eat to gain power. This makes them completely indistinguishable from a living mage, and different from any other Grimoire. King's Sword A very unique and powerful spirit weapon is a "Sword of the King". These weapons are invariably extremely powerful magical swords and are owned only by unique male mages known as the "Kings of the End". They are unmatched by all other weapons that are created from the materials of the earth, and have powers that easily allow them to destroy large swaths of land with a single swing. Every Sword of the King was created by a powerful magus from their own soul, and thus the mana within the sword is incredible. All of these swords can create powerful crescents on slash, or release torrents of elemental power. It is noted that every King Sword contains a male spirit, and in a sense serve as the "military might" of the king, as their "General" and "Army". Each sword recognizes its true wielder, a "King of the End", and refuses to release its full capability to any other wielder no matter how much power that wielder might have. These swords always have a strong link to their true wielder, and can be called to the hands of the true wielders on command, or even be used as immaterial energy to slash at opponents. The swords invariably have a higher power release, which is that only when the king truly believes in the condition set by the sword, will the full 100% of the sword's power be revealed. The unveiling of the full power within a sword can lead to extreme levels of energy projection that far outstrip the power of the human mind to imagine. These releases can level mountains, and are known to cause fluctuations in space time. However, it does require mana to use, and the cost is not small. Examples of King's Swords include the personal sword of the Zero King, Felrhys Aesion's Mistletienn and Masayoshi Ayashi's Moraltach. Known Kings of the End There are only six known Kings of the End: # Zeroth King of the End - Kyron Avelenyss, The Zero King # First King of the End - Gilbart Arichron # Second King of the End - Mithras Ninsun # Third King of the End - Arenis Isildorian # Fourth King of the End - Masayoshi Ayashi # Fifth King of the End - Felrhys Aesion Trivia * As of the Modern Age of Carokiiv, there are only three Kings of the End known to have ties with their respective Mage Clans. * Some of the Kings of the End, despite their benevolent traits, also contains a malevolent traits within themselves. One such example is Masayoshi being known for his malevolent anger/wrath, despite his benevolent trait of patience. * In a twisted way, each King of the End is essentially the same as the king who tasks a hero with a heroic deed, and his Grimoire symbolizes his Kingdom, while his sword his military. Category:Tides of Fate